This invention relates to a method of manufacturing whipping cream. The term "whipping" as used herein means stirring fine, numerous air bubbles into the intended system.
Heretofore, whipping cream was prepared by stirring fresh cream (which cream is the result of centrifuging animal milk and comprises products rich in fat content), margerine, or a combination of these materials with sugar, etc. These products, however, are generally poor in flavor, and are much too costly for widespread commercial appeal. Because of their unsatisfactory whipping property, other properties related thereto, such as for example condition of air bubbles being contained, the property of retaining the whipped state, etc, are also not satisfactory. Moreover, due to the excessive content of fats, or small content of protein the taste attributable to these products is too thick for most purposes. Moreover, there are other defects.